Primalism
A philosophy taking origin from Woag warriors of the deep north centered around following ones instincts. Before one does anything they will first think of what it is they want to do. Again before they do the action they will think of it once again. When one finally does anything they will think again of what it is they are doing while they do it. This is called refined thought. To the untrained eye this thought is natural and smooth. All people act in this way and do not see how stilted or slow their actions and thoughts are. A trained primal thinker can see past this. In primalism thought and action are one. Training Very few people take naturally to primalism. The human mind is designed for self evaluation. To properly train a primal thinker one must start at a young age before greater self evaluation can set in. By very definition the philosophy demands one become impulsive. This is not to confuse the philosophy with a lack of discipline. Should the cubs act impulsively they will be struck down by the alpha. This is not to encouage them to evaluate thought and punishment but to retrain the thinking entirely. Primalism is learning to direct impulse and use it. When wolves fight another of the pack they will only occasionally draw blood. They are not harmed because the opponents know this is not a true fight. They will naturally limit themselves. As puppies they do not understand this. A puppy may cause harm to it's pack without intent. The puppy will learn to use its instincts properly. This is all true when training people they are to spar and not harm. The skills learned will improve their lives. Combat Those trained in primalism have excellent reflexes and are good at subconsciously reading others tells. In combat this gives a very distinct edge. Most warriors master rote maneuvers and are thus unprepared for the unpredicted. One would consider a master of primalism erratic or animistic. Most tells breaking standard convention of combat. Primal warriors are also trained to not ignore opportunities. Making attacks considered inhuman or uncivolized. Biting throat strikes, ear attacks, tripping and many other techniques thought of as dirty fighting. None of these are directly trained by primal masters however when in the realm of survival they will be used. Injury happens and if the threat is not stopped then it will lead to death. One can not fix the injury in combat but one can stop it's source. A primal fighter is to use the pain as a distraction allowing the mind to flow free. As long as the mind is not in the combat instinct should guide the body. This is what primals call a frenzy. This is when the true spirit of the warrior is released. Most primal fighters will stand their ground with a semi open guard. They will attempt to open every sense available. When an opponent comes into striking range a series of serous of ferocious blows will be made. Each made with the intent to kill or disable the opponent. Thought Processing information without the use of the conscious mind is a difficult task only few are capable of mastering. Following the disciplines of primalism does help in the mastery however will not always success. Those adept in this art can process entire pages of information without reading and recite quotes on information only briefly looked ovwe. It is more common for this art to improve mathematics ability. Category:Philosophy Category:Culture